


How to Share a Snowstorm With Your Sith Girlfriend

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: The Kallig Clan [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hoth, stuck in a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Captain Quinn, Lady Irtaya, and her apprentice Jaesa Willsaam are caught in a snowstorm on Hoth. What to do?
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior & Jaesa Willsaam, Malavai Quinn & Jaesa Willsaam, Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Series: The Kallig Clan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846168
Kudos: 10





	How to Share a Snowstorm With Your Sith Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently about 3/4 of the way through writing up my interpretation of the Quinncident, and I needed a break from all the angst, so here's the obligatory "stuck in a snowstorm on Hoth" fic. They can have some fluff before I put them through hell.

Point in timeline: Hoth, first visit

Quinn sighed in agitation. He didn’t like their situation at all, not that there was anything to be done. They were stranded in the middle of this frozen wasteland in an abandoned Talz village, with no option other than to take shelter there. A violent storm had unexpectedly begun while they were preparing to depart the village after the encounter with a particularly savage Talz, and they were stuck. There was no way their speeder bikes would make it through the howling winds that carried in them heavy snow and miniscule shards of ice, sharp like broken glass. Thankfully, this was something he’d anticipated; even if this storm hadn’t shown any signs of occurrence beforehand, blizzards popping up from nowhere were a common occurrence on Hoth, and they’d packed the necessary supplies.

It could be worse, he mused to himself. They had shelter and the necessary supplies to make it through the storm, he was reasonably certain that there were no Talz coming back to the village, and any native predators would have also sought shelter elsewhere from the storm. And best of all, Pierce wasn’t with them. Vette had stayed behind on his Lady’s ship in orbit above the planet, as they lacked a way to properly insulate and protect her delicate lekku. Pierce had accompanied them initially, much to Quinn’s displeasure, but the oaf had gotten himself injured during their rescue of Commander Lanklyn, and had been sent back to Dorn with the Commander on the medivac. And so there were three: his Lady, Miss Willsaam, and himself. He might have preferred to be completely alone with Lady Irtaya, but pushed that thought aside. He certainly had no objection to Miss Willsaam’s presence, although he did wonder how well she’d fare camping like this. He doubted she’d ever been exposed to such hardship with the Jedi.

He’d grown rather fond of the shy, sweet girl during the six months she’d been on the crew, and had done what he could to make her feel comfortable aboard the ship. She’d recently begun to emerge from her shell, and had expressed an interest in learning field medicine. He’d only taught her the basics so far, but she’d proven to be an enthusiastic student. He had no doubt that she’d have been a wonderful doctor if she hadn’t been taken by the Jedi.

They had chosen to stay in the largest of the Talz huts, their speeder bikes lined up along the wall. It was bitterly cold, made worse by the rising storm, but the hut was well constructed and protected them from the wind and blowing snow and ice. Once he’d gotten the generator going to power the small space heater they’d brought, it would at least be tolerable. He’d never refer to the conditions on this planet as anything approaching ‘pleasant’, though. 

“The bedrolls will protect us from the worst of the cold from the ground, my lady, but it’s not going to be an easy night.” he told his Lady. “I suggest we all remain in our outer layers as well.” 

Lady Irtaya nodded, and looked up at him from where she knelt at the side of her bike. “Do you think we should set up the tent as well? It’s rather small for three, but we should all be able to fit and it would do quite well to keep us warm.” 

Quinn considered for a moment. The thermal tents were really meant for two people, and originally the plan had been for him and Pierce to sleep in one tent while Lady Irtaya and Miss Willsaam took the other. But it was going to be far too cold for anyone to sleep in a tent alone, and sleeping without one wasn’t advisable either. 

“It will be rather a tight fit, my lady, but I think that is the wisest course of action, and I have no objection if you and Miss Willsaam don’t.” he replied. 

Lady Irtaya turned towards her apprentice with an eyebrow raised in question. Miss Willsaam shook her head, and his Lady nodded once in satisfaction. “Then it’s settled. Apprentice, you and I will pitch the tent while Captain Quinn sets up the generator.” 

They all turned to their respective tasks, and the next half hour passed in a companionable silence. After a few false starts that were entirely due to the cold and _not _because he was unfamiliar with this particular model, the generator roared to life, and the heater connected to it activated. Along with the precious warmth it provided, it also lit the small room with a gentle glow, making it almost seem cozy. All things considered, it could have been much worse. His Lady met his gaze for a brief second, giving him a small, secret smile before returning to her task, and warmth flushed through his belly.__

__

____ _ _

__

_Much, much worse. ___

__

_____ _ _ _

__

___Field rations weren’t exactly flavorful, but they were edible nonetheless, and provided the necessary fuel to sustain them. They sat in a circle around the heater, listening to the howling of the wind outside as they ate. Miss Willsaam was rapidly tiring, he could tell, and was struggling to keep her eyes open._ _ _

__

___His Lady shot him a knowing smile, before turning to her apprentice. “Jaesa, if you want to turn in now you may.”_ _ _

__

___Miss Willsaam looked up sharply, eyes wide. “Are you sure, master? I can still take first watch…”_ _ _

__

___Lady Irtaya shook her head and gestured vaguely towards the storm outside. “There’s not going to be any watches, Jaesa. Nothing will be out in this storm.” she jerked her head towards the thermal tent. “Go to sleep. We’ll be along shortly.”_ _ _

__

___The girl looked like she might protest for a moment, but nodded her concession. She stood and murmured a goodnight, before entering the tent. Quinn heard her shifting around for a moment before settling down._ _ _

__

___After a few minutes, his Lady shuffled over to sit close to him. He shot an apprehensive look towards the tent, but his Lady whispered, “Don’t worry, she’s well away. She was far more tired than she let on, she hasn’t yet built up the stamina the rest of us have.”_ _ _

__

___He nodded, and his little spike of nervousness abated. He aimed a shy smile at her, and carefully covered her hand with his. He didn’t do any more than that, not wanting to overstep any of her boundaries. She gave him a small smile of her own, and turned her hand over to clasp his._ _ _

__

___Warmth spread through his stomach and chest, more so when she shifted closer and leaned against him. She had to let go of his hand to brace herself on the ground. It left his arm positioned slightly behind her, and he debated with himself whether or not he should wrap it around her shoulders. Their relationship was still so new, and what was and wasn’t allowed was still somewhat unknown. He was determined not to cross any lines, not to ever make her feel uncomfortable around him, with him._ _ _

__

___She must have sensed his turmoil, because the silence was broken with her soft whisper, “You can put your arm around me, Quinn. I don’t mind.”_ _ _

__

___He looked down at her, unsure why he was surprised. She had proven she was adept at reading emotions over and over again._ _ _

__

___“Are you certain? I don’t-”_ _ _

__

___She cut him off with a small, amused smile. She nodded, and that was the end of that conversation. Slowly, carefully, he brought his hand up to softly touch her opposite forearm, and ran it up the length of her arm to settle on her shoulder. She sighed softly and nestled a little further into him, resting her head against the top of his arm. A thrill ran up his spine at her gesture, and instinctively he pulled her closer, fully wrapping his arm around her. He looked at her again, and his breath caught in his throat._ _ _

__

___The gentle glow of the radiator bathed her in warm yellow light, dancing across her face and hair. Her braid hanging down her front appeared as a lustrous river of molten gold, shining in the soft light. Her face, too, seemed faintly luminescent, and tinted the color of the light. The shifting focus of the beams gave her a mysterious air, and he was utterly entranced. He’d often noted to himself how lovely she looked in the light of the galaxy map, during their near-nightly evening talks on the bridge. On Alderaan, when he’d seen her in her noble finery for the first time, he’d been struck by her powerfully regal grandeur, although the image was marred by the knowledge of her discomfort that day. But this was a completely new and different image of her, and he drank it in while he could._ _ _

__

___His Lady’s voice broke the silence once again. “I know you’re going slowly and being cautious for my sake, Quinn, and I truly appreciate it. But when I’m initiating like this, I think it’s fair for you to assume you can reciprocate.”_ _ _

__

___He blushed, and she had an amused smile on her face as she turned it up to look at him. She pressed a little more against him, turning her gaze back to the heater._ _ _

__

___“My lady, I’d never presume anything. I don’t wish to bring up...unpleasant memories.”___

__

___ _

__

She nodded, and replied, “I know. But you-it doesn’t.” she paused to gather her thoughts before continuing. “I like it when _you _touch me.” she whispered, almost sheepish.__

__

__

___ _

__

___He flushed, embarrassed and pleased. “I’m glad,” he said softly, briefly tightening his hold on her ever so slightly. “But is there anything specifically you don’t want me to do?” he asked._ _ _

__

___Lady Irtaya tilted her head and stared at the wall for a moment, lost in thought. He watched the light dance over her pale skin, less pallid than it was when they had first met._ _ _

__

___“Don’t grab my upper arm, unless it’s an emergency and you need to pull me out of the way of something. And don’t hold your hands still on my neck.” At his questioning look, she clarified, “If you touch my neck, make sure your hands are always moving. If they’re still, it…” she trailed off, pursing her lips.___

__

___ _

__

Quinn nodded, signaling his comprehension without any need for her to elaborate. He had to shove down the sudden anger in his gut, not wanting to ruin their moment. Had someone _choked _her? He didn’t think he wanted to know the answer to that question, at least not that very second.__

__

__

___“Of course, my lady.”_ _ _

__

His Lady smiled up at him again, and he returned it with one of his own. A snippet of an idea flashed through his mind. He brought his free hand up to brush delicately against her jaw, before whispering, “If you wish me to _assume, _my lady, perhaps I should start now?” in a slight tease.__

__

__

___Quinn leaned in slowly, making his intentions clear and giving her plenty of time to stop him if she wanted to._ _ _

__

___She didn’t._ _ _

__

Instead, she leaned in as well and met his lips with hers in a gentle kiss, so sweet it made his heart faintly ache. When they parted for air, she was the one blushing. “Feel free to _assume _anytime we have privacy, my dear Captain,” she whispered back. He grinned and kissed her again.__

__

__

__

___ _

__

___They stayed out in the main room for a little while longer, talking quietly, until finally tiredness overtook them as well. It was a tight fit in the tent, as he’d anticipated, but he couldn’t complain, not with his Lady pressed so close. He’d thought he’d have a restless, unpleasant night’s sleep between the cold and the cramped conditions, but that was not the case. He woke only once in the middle of the night, to find that his Lady had at some point rolled over and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her arm thrown over his chest. He smiled softly into the darkness, stroking his hand up and down her forearm for a moment before clasping her hand._ _ _

__

___Perhaps Hoth wasn’t so bad after all._ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Also, Quinn calls Jaesa "Miss Willsaam" because she's not comfortable being called Lord yet, and he's physically incapable of calling her by her first name because he's, well, him. So "Miss Willsaam" is their compromise, which Finlee and Vette find all kinds of adorable. Because it is.


End file.
